fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricky Bob and Bobby Rick
Ricky Bob and Bobby Rick are members of the Kobayashi Root. They are known as "Eight" and "Nine" respectively; they are the only members of Root who specialize in working together. Ricky is a silver stick figure with a gold border; Bobby is a gold stick figure with a silver border. Blurb(s) I actually ended up adding these guys in a storyline so I'll change this later. Background TBA... Abilities Ricky Bob Word Art System Ricky's main powers revolve around his "Word Art" system; he can sketch a word in the air with his fingers to activate a magical spell. When he does this, his hand glows with a silver aura, and the word remains suspended in the air for a moment before the actual spell is cast. Ricky claims that his Word Art system is flexible and limitless, compared to the "constrictions" of Bobby's Number system. However, this has yet to be confirmed. So far, Ricky has displayed the following abilities with his Word Art: * 'Splosion - creates a small, gelatin-like sphere in Ricky's hand that he can throw. When the sphere hits the ground, it creates an explosion of rainbow paintlike matter, like goo or gel. The goo is sticky and will obstruct movement, but dissolves after a short time. * Runic Peace - The target temporarily loses control of their body, and their mind is calmed to the point of laziness. Ricky must sketch the "Runic Peace" word in close proximity to the target in order for this to take effect; otherwise it is useless. * Blast Dance - Ricky summons a spire of fire from the nearby ground. This is made of streams of flames that dance around the spire's center. * Force - Ricky creates a small explosion around his body. While not very harmful, it packs a lot of force and can knock opponents and allies backwards. * Maelstrom - Ricky summons a spherical barrier of orange wind that spins around his body. Any and all attacks against him, for a short period of time, are reflected off the barrier. Also, any physical contact with the wind will result in the enemy getting cut up... just think of it as a harmful top. * Tax - Ricky alters the target's physical energy (and magical energy if applicable), making each of their actions require more energy. This word requires a longer time to sketch. The target must be in close proximity when this word is cast, otherwise it has no effect. * Scramble - Ricky launches three to seven dice-like projectiles from his forehead. Anyone who gets hit by the dice will temporarily grow dizzy and temporarily forget the last ten seconds of their lives. More TBA... Each spell has a "cooldown" phase where its energy is exhausted; therefore Ricky must wait for his magical energy to recharge before using it again. With this in mind, it'd be easy for Ricky to get careless and accidentally use all of his words, leaving him with no fighting options except his mediocre hand-to-hand combat skills. Ricky is also a very emotional person; his emotions practically dictate his actions. Bobby Rick The "Numbers" System Bobby's fighting style revolves around the use of a "Number" system, in which he summons a Number to attack. To summon the Number, Bobby summons a hologram-like circle with the chosen number inside of it. When the Number is activated, it dissolves and is replaced by some form of magic. That number essentially acts as a hot-key for a certain magical spell. By combining multiple Numbers together, Bobby can combine his powers and activate more complex - and powerful - magic. Like Ricky's Word Art, Bobby' Numbers have a "Cooldown" phase where the Number's energy is exhausted and cannot be used. Bobby is more adept at physical combat than Ricky is, however. Bobby is a very logical person; he tries to have his life dictated by logic. Shared Powers Spacial Swap If the brothers are within 30 miles of each other, they can instantly switch places with each other. This consumes energy depending on the distance of transportation. Shared Vision At any time, either of the brothers can transmit their vision to the other, allowing the recipient to see whatever the sender is seeing. This allows them to coordinate their attacks better. More TBA... Trivia * The twins' names are completely unrelated to ''Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby. ''The similarity between the titular character's name and the twins' names is completely coincidental. * "Ricky Bob" is the name of Darkfire545's Facebook account. "Bobby Rick" is the name of Lightwater454's Facebook account. Despite this, neither of the twins were meant to represent Darkfire or Lightwater; DF and LW aren't even twins at all. Category:Characters Category:DF's Fan Works